Search within the Shadows
by Skellington937865
Summary: A boy is found passed out covered with blood in the monster world by a pink haired vampire, then later he wakes up in a castle for vampires. Will he live or will he die? It's finally rewritten, I hope you enjoy this than the one before.
1. Chapter 1

**Rosario Vampire: Search within the Shadow**

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Rosario Vampire.

**Warning: **Some of the pairings I did might be spoilers to the original Rosario Vampire series, but I wouldn't know since I don't own the series so don't be mad at me for something I have absolutely no knowledge of.

**Author's Note: **The time period of this story is little bit after everybody has graduated from Youkai Academy.

**Summary:** Tsukune and Moka have finally decided to be together and became blood mates. Tsukune became a second born vampire, and was accepted into Issa's family of vampires. Moka still wears her rosary but the Inner Moka is out more often than before. Kurmuru decided to try and go out with Gin after Tsukune made his decision, but the relationship isn't going that great. Gin is as perverted as before and still takes pictures of girls changing and other stuff. Mizore got married to someone from her village and starting to have kids with him. Yukari became a teacher for Youkai Academy after she graduated. Ruby is still the Headmaster's assistant and still does jobs for him, when ordered to. After Kokoa graduated, she decided to head back home and live with her family like when she was a kid. So basically everybody is living there own lives even though they still keep in contact of each other at times.

-**Chapter 1**-

A boy wakes up from a nightmare, covered with sweat and breathing heavily. He looks around, and realizing doesn't know where he is at. Then he gets out of bed wearing only his boxers. He starts to look for his black slightly torn jeans. After he puts them on, he realizes that he has white tribal tattoo marking with black outlines a little around his arms. He looks around the room to find a mirror and walks to it, he sees with his crimson red slitted eyes, his short snowy white hair, his slightly pointy ears, and his palish toned upper body that is somewhat covered by tribal tattoo designs which he thought were cool. Deciding to look around the room again and he finds an open balcony. He walks up to the balcony and sees mountains and a crimson moon in the clear velvet sky, which he believes that its night time. After looking at the moon for a bit, he calms down and starts thinking about his nightmare.

~**His POV**~

I sigh and ask out loud. "Why do I always have that same nightmare every time I close my eyes? I don't know what it's suppose to mean. Also, who is that girl and how does she know my name?"

A woman lightly knocks on the door so she doesn't wake me and says "Hello? Are you alright? Are you awake yet?"

She waits for a reply but hears nothing, so she decides to enter the room to see if I was awake. She looks at the bed and sees that I wasn't there, then she starts feeling wind lightly blowing at her long pink hair.

So she walks up to the entrance of the balcony with crossed arms and a smile. "I see that you're awake, that's always a good sign." She said

I slightly turn my face to her and gave her a small smirk. "Hmph, I guess so. I'm assuming it was you who found me, right?"

"That's right, I found you passed out in this world with some slightly torn clothes, that was slightly covered with blood." She replied

I turn my head from the woman back to the moon "I see, if you don't mind me asking but why did you save me instead of killing me when you found me? I would've been better off dead than alive." I asked alittle coldly

"Why would you say that? I'm sure that your family or friends would be sad if you were gone." She asks with a worried look on her face

I sighed and replied "I've never met my real parents, all of my families are mostly dead or they want absolutely nothing to do with me, and I rarely have any friends, people are scared of me because of what I am in the human world."

I turned and looked at her again and said "I assume you're a special kind of pureblood vampire, judging by your aura. Am I wrong?"

"No, I am a Shinso Vampire. Does it bother you?" she asks

"No, it doesn't matter to me. So back to my question, why didn't you kill me? You already know or at least figured out that I'm a hybrid, right?" I asked a little bluntly

She shook her head and said with a sweet smile "It doesn't matter to me if you're a hybrid or pureblood or even human for that matter."

I lightly chuckle "Hmph, you are defiantly different from the things I've heard about pureblood vampires. They would usually be disgusted with me or would want to kill me. May I ask your name?" I asked kindly

She chuckles "Of course, my name is Akasha Bloodriver, I am the queen of all vampires and the leader of the Three Great Dark Lords." She replies

"Oh, thank you for finding me and saving me." I said while kneeling down to her to show her respect.

Akasha slightly giggles "Rise young man. You don't need to be so formal. By the way, what is

your name?" she asks

I rose and replied "My name is Neon Shadow, son of Leon Bloodsworth and Lilith Shadow."

Akasha's emerald eyes widened from the names Neon had just mentioned and said with a smile

"I knew them. They were good friends of mine."

"I see, so I assume you now already know what I am, right?" I asked

"Yes, you are a vampire and a demon hybrid, your father was a vampire and your mother was a demon from the Shadow Clan. Now I understand why pureblooded vampires would want to kill you." She replied with a saddened look on her face.

"Exactly, it was strictly taboo for a vampire and a demon to breed a child, even though they were friends. It was dangerous, since back then the monsters didn't have enough knowledge to control that kind of child's power. Also if a child is alive after birth, they are to be killed along with their parents if they survive. I got lucky somehow when I was born even though my parents died on that day, which was round 18 years ago." I said with my head moving downward

Akasha looks at me and places a hand on my shoulder and says with a smile "But that is in the past and things have changed since then, it still doesnt matter to me if you're a hybrid or not."

I smiled and a tear slowly came down on my face "Thank you Akasha-samma, you've just made me feel little better about myself." I replied

She blushed while smiling back and said "You're welcome Neon, but just call me Akasha and I'll just call you Neo for short, if you want."

I blushed and said "Ok Akasha and of course you can call me Neo. Uh not to change the subject, but can you tell me where am I and what are these markings I have on my upper body?"

"Of course, you are in Castle Shuzen owned by Lord Issa Shuzen, my ex mate. Also all of the markings on your body is a seal that is used to seal your inner demon, to be able to use its power you will have to learn how to use it and so you can have some control of yourself if you ever go berserk. But if you don't learn how to control its power, it will destroy your soul and turn you into a mindless rampaging monster which will force us the Dark Lords to destroy you." She replied

"I see, thank you for that. I have another question, what's gonna happen to me now, since I have no family left to take me in?" I asked in a curious face

She barely blushed and replied "Well, you can either stay here until you find a place of your own, or leave this castle and go live where you were living before, or you can stay here and consider this place as your home. It's your choice, but it's fine with me if you stay here."

I smiled and bowed to her while saying "Thank you Akasha, may I speak to Lord Shuzen for his permission to allow me to stay?"

"You're welcome and of course, but first you should put on some more clothes." She replied while slightly chuckling and blushing from checking out the muscles on my toned body

I chuckled and said "Alright, just give me a few minutes."

~**Normal POV**~

Neon looks around the room in search of his clothes. After that, he puts on his tight fitting muscle shirt, then he puts on his black button shirt, rolls up its sleeves to reveal his forearms and undo two bottons at the top of his shirt to reveal a part of his chest and neck, he finds his white bandage wraps and wraps it on both of his forearms, he puts on a sliver-chained amuletwith a crimson red jewel that has a black slit design that he normally wears, then he puts on his black biker boots, and puts on a black blindfold to cover his eyes and part of his pointy ears. While Akasha waits, she calls a maid in to send a message to everyone in the household that a man is requesting/asking for an audience with them.

"Alright, I'm all set. What do you think?" he asks with a slight chuckle

She blushed and replied "You look stunning and appealing, Neo. Since you're ready, I will lead you to him."

"Thank you Akasha, after you milady." He said while opening the bedroom door for her

"Why thank you, you're a fine gentleman." She said while giggling

After they left the room, they walked down the halls toward the throne room. While they are walking down the halls, Neon decides to ask something.

"Uh Akasha, what's gonna happen once we enter the throne room? Should I expect anything?" the boy asked nervously

"Well, once you enter the throne room, you will see him with his children, his current wife, and myself will be present. Show him with utmost respect, speak to him clearly, there is a chance where you will have to fight to prove yourself how strong you are to them. Anything else before we enter?" she asks

"Uh yes, I have another question. What should I do about my demon powers, even though I'm part vampire?" he asks trying to be cautious

"Hmm, well I think you shouldn't mention that your part demon since Issa is somewhat old fashioned. So I don't know what will happen if he knows what you truly are. So only tell him that you're a special kind of vampire. If he asks what kind of vampire you are then tell him that you do not know so he'll tell you what kind of vampire you are. So only use your demon powers when you absolutely have no choice. Also since you have your blindfold on, it lowers your aura which won't track unwanted attention. Understand?" she asks

He nods and says "Yes, I'm ready."

He opens the doors to allow Akasha to enter the room before he enters, then he enters after her and follows her down the aisle until they reach near the man sitting on the throne along with his children standing near him and his current wife sitting near him. Once they got near the throne, they began kneeling before Issa and his family.

"Rise Akasha and stand by me." Issa said to Akasha

She rose up and walks to Issa to give him a hug, then she walks over to her daughter, her step daughters, and step son and stands by them and Issa. Neon was still kneeling, waiting to be called.

"Rise young man and state your purpose." Issa said demanding Neon

He rose and looked straight at Issa even when blindfolded and said loud and clearly "Lord Shuzen, I Neon Shadow have requested/asked an audience with you all to ask for your permissions to allow me to stay here in this castle."

Everybody except Akasha and Issa, eyes widened with shock. Issa got silent and began thinking what to say, then a voice called out and yelled. "How dare you ask for something like that? Are you stupid or something? This castle is for vampires, not for some weakling like yourself, I'm gonna kill you!"

She dashes towards him at blinding speed and attempts to punch Neon in the face to kill him, but just before it makes contact, it gets blocked by his right hand and didn't get forced back. After that, the woman's eyes widened with disbelief along with everyone else except for Issa who was alittle surprised.

"That's enough Gyokuro!" Issa yells at his current wife

She steps back while giving Neon a murderous glare then walks back to her seat. Neon smirked and shakes his right hand in the air for a bit to loosen it from the punch earlier.

Issa looks back at Neon and said "Young man, I can tell that you're strong so you might as well take off that blindfold to show us what you really are."

Issa already figured out that Neon is a hybrid, but was curious on what kind of hybrid he really is. Everybody except Akasha was wonder why Neon was blindfolded and what kind of monster he is.

"Hmph, as you wish my lord, since you already figured out that I'm a hybrid monster" Neon replied calmly while starting to take off the blindfold

Everyone except Issa and Akasha was surprised that Neon is a hybrid, but Gyokuro wanted to attempt to kill him again. Once Neon took off his blindfold, his ears came out but his eyes were still closed. He breathes slowly then he opens his eyes, revealing his crimson slitted eyes to everybody, then his aura flared up which nearly consumed the entire room. Everybody except for Akasha were shocked with disbelief and extremely amazed about how strong and how dark Neon's aura was.

"I see, so you're a hybrid of a demon and vampire." Issa said

"That's correct my lord, I still ask for your permission to stay here in this castle. I'll stay here until I have a place of own, if that is what you and your family want. I don't want to intrude so that's why I'm asking." Neon said

"Hmm I understand, what do you say about this, Gyokuro?" Issa asks his blonde haired wife, already knowing her answer

"I say he should die for embarrassing me and he is a hybrid, not a pureblood like us!" She said out loud

"What do you say about this, Akasha?" he his ex mate, already knowing her answer

"I say he stays as long as he wants, since he is nice and respectful to us. If I were you I would look closely at his amulet, you'll be surprised once you see it. " She said in a kind tone

Issa focuses his sights onto Neon's amulet and was shocked with disbelief and asks "Where did you get that amulet?"

"It belonged to my father. My father's name was Leon Bloodsworth, he was a pureblood vampire. My mother's name was Lilith Shadow, she was a demon from the Shadow Clan." He said in honor of their names

"I knew them, they were my and Akasha's good friends. I'm sorry for your loss." Issa said in a slight sadden tone

"It's alright, I don't really dwell in the past. So what does your children say about me staying here?" Neon on asks

"Kokoa, what do you say about him staying here?" Issa asks his red headed daughter

"It's unacceptable, he is not worthy to stay here. He is nothing but a weakling who deserves to know his place." She said trying to sound prideful

"Hmm, how about you Moka? What do you say about this?" He asks his daughter with silver hair

"I honestly don't care, but I could use a different sparing partner knowing how strong he is so far but like I said I don't care." She said not exactly caring at all

"Ok, how about you Tsukune, what is your say in this?" He asks his son-in-law

"Hmm I say he should be welcomed here since you and Akasha knew his parents and it wouldn't show any respect if you force him to leave or be killed." He replies with an honest tone of fairness

"Alright, how about you Kahula? What do you think? He asks his daughter with blond hair

"Hybrid or not, he is quite attractive and he seems nice for someone to talk to. I say let him stay." She said with a smile on her face

"Alright last but not least, Akuha what do you say about him staying with us?" He asked his daughter with black and two silver highlight hairs

"Hmm, he seems interesting and strong, but I don't think he is welcomed and should just kill him. He could be a an assassin for all we know and judging by his aura he is dangerous. Since I've haven't had blood in awhile, I'm a bit curious on how his blood tastes knowing how strong he is." She said before she started licking her lips for wanting to taste Neon's blood.

All of the girls except Gyokuro blushed after that comment about wondering how Neon's blood tasted. While the girls were having thoughts about how his blood taste and how they're gonna get it, which caused them to blush. Issa has made his decision about Neon allowing to stay in the castle.

"Alright, it seem we have a draw on deciding on allowing you to stay in this household. So I've made my decision, I here by grant you permission to stay here in my castle until whenever you decide to leave" he announces out loud to Neon

Neon bows to show respect and said "Thank you Lord Shuzen."

"However, you must fight someone here to allow yourself to stay" Issa said with a smirk while everybody was confused

"Wait, I thought you said I can stay?" Neon asked all confused

"This is just a test, if you pass then you can stay but if not then you will have to leave or be killed by your opponent." Issa said with an evil grin

Neon sighed and said "Very well, the opponent that I choose . . . is . . .

**-End of Chapter 1-**

**A/N: **In this fanfic, a Shadow Clan Demons are a type of monsters that have their own humanities and that is very similar to witches/warlocks or mages that can use spell books except they don't use staffs or wands, they have their own unique demon powers(that reacts to emotion), and some can transform. They also can be good fighters if trained properly. Their trademarks are snowy white hair, bright sky blue eyes, and slightly pointy ears. They are basically immortal, like vampires. Their only weakness is a holy weapon stabbed into their hearts, which is hard to do and that nobody knows about, except for certain amount of people.

I hope this version is better than the one before, lemons will come later on. Please review if you think it's better or not and also vote on whom you think Neon should choose to fight. Choose either Issa, Gyokuro, Akasha, Akuha, Kahula, Tsukune, Moka, or Kokoa. It can be 1 vs. 1, 1 vs. 2, 1 vs. 3, 1 vs. 4, 1 vs. 5, or 1 vs. all. After I look at the reviews and what people vote for, I'll use that for the second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosario Vampire: Search within the Shadow**

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything that is originally from Rosario Vampire.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for some of the people that reviewed and voted for this part of the story. Not many voted, so I'll have to go with I got so far. So I'm gonna use the names that were picked. You'll find out who it is once u read it. So enjoy.

**-Chapter 2-**

Neon sighed and said "Very well, the opponent that I choose . . . is . . . Kokoa and Gyokuro. But before I make it official, I would like to ask whoever can perform a Jigen-Tou (Moon Crushing Dimensional Sword) to step forward and I'll explain how you're involved in it."

Everybody was curious on what Neon is planning. So after a moment of silence, Akuha moves forward since she can use it but she was curious on why only that ability.

"All right, I've decided on my opponents, it is Kokoa, Akuha, and Gyokuro. However for Akuha's case, I'm just gonna test something out and it will stop by either Lord Shuzen's say so or myself. Do you understand Akuha?" He announces out loud while asking Akuha.

Akuha nods as a reply while Kokoa and Gyokuro stands besides her, waiting to see who Neon decides to fight.

"Alright, first I'm gonna fight Kokoa, after that I go against Akuha just to test something out like I said before, and finally I'll go against you Gyokuro. Uh Lord Shuzen, may I have permission to use a sword, well more like a katana? I'm only gonna need it for my fight against Kokoa unless I need it against Gyokuro also." he announces while asking Issa.

Issa nods to Neon and tells him that a butler will bring a katana for him to use. Then he stands up from his throne and announces "It is settled, but before we start this fight, I suggest we take this somewhere outside. So I don't have to get another castle."

Everybody nods and begins walking out of the throne room, through the hall ways, and out the front of the castle. While everybody is outside, Kokoa and Neon stand face to face at some distance while everybody is on the sidelines waiting to see what will happen. While everybody is waiting a butler comes out of the castle and hands Neon a white handled katana with a black blade on it. Neon holds the with his right hand and slightly swings it around him to get use to the feeling of using a weapon.

Then Tsukune walks up to Neon when he finished swinging the katana and asks "Are you sure you know what you're doing? I mean, you seem like a nice guy and everything but fighting three vampires is most likely a suicide and you would most likely get killed."

Neon chuckles and replies "Don't worry about me I've got a couple of tricks up my sleeves and besides, I'm just using Kokoa and maybe Akuha as a warm up since I haven't fought in awhile and I only want to fight Gyokuro. But thanks for your concern, I can already tell that you're a good guy and not like most vampires."

"Alright but be careful and don't say I didn't warn you. But anyway, good luck." Tsukune said while still nervous about the fight and while he walks up to Moka and stands next to her.

"So what do you think Moka? Do you think he'll survive or die." He asks while curious about her response.

"I think he can beat Kokoa, but there is absolutely no way in hell he could beat Akuha and Gyokuro. But we'll have to wait and see." She replies which not much care as long as it doesn't involve her Tsukune.

While Neon and Kokoa face each other with serious looks on their faces, Neon smirked as he puts his left hand in his pockets and said "Hey Kokoa how about this, I'll fight you with only using one arm. If you can force me to use my left hand or land a hit on me, I'll admit you're strong and will take you on seriously. Sounds fair?"

Everybody looked at Neon with shocked at what he said and was wondering if he has a death wish or something. Kokoa on the other hand was furious and giving Neon an intense murderous glare for saying the she is weak.

"How dare you say that me, a noble pureblood you fucking bastard! I'm gonna make you suffer and begging for mercy! But I'm gonna make you eat those words and fucking kill you, to show you, your place in this world!" She yells at him while turning her familiar bat into a war hammer and her aura flaring intensely.

"Heh, you sure are an angry one, aren't you. Well then by all means give me your best shot, if you can." He replies with an amusing grin on his face while he gets in to his fighting stance with only his right side facing her and his weapon vertically facing her.

Issa couldn't help but chuckle at Neon's attitude and his confidence along with Kokoa's temper. He steps forward one step and yells "Begin"

At that moment, Kokoa wastes no time and quickly dashes towards Neon and then she jumps high and swings her war hammer downward in attempt to crush him. But before she landed her attack, Neon swiftly moves his katana over his head to block against her attack. Once their weapons collided, a powerful blast radiated from the impact which made the ground crumble and the gust of blowing all over the place which made the dust began making it impossible for people to see what . Once the dust started to clear, everybody began to see what happen and everybody was shocked and disbelief. Everybody saw that Kokoa was still over Neon with their weapons still collided, but Neon's body was half above ground and the other half was underground along with a crater surrounding him while he was slightly squatted from the impact.

"I'll admit Kokoa you are stronger than I expected, but you still didn't force me to use my other hand or hit me." He tells her as he shoves his weapon towards her to push her off of him. He jumps out of the crater with a back flip and lands on his feet. Then Kokoa charges at him and rapidly swing her weapon at Neon, hoping to actually hit him. But Neon kept blocking and dodging her attacks, a few times he has fought back which left Kokoa a few cuts on her body, nothing life threatening.

Finally they have some distance of each other, Kokoa was slowly bleeding, breathing heavily, and was starting to have a hard time standing. While Neon was still standing straight without a scratch on his body. He sighs and stabs his katana into the ground, then says "Kokoa, there is more to fighting than just using brute strength and showing who's stronger. Of course fighting involves strength, but it also takes speed and strategy. I'm sorry to say this but you were just acting like you have no control of yourself and letting your anger get the best of you. But some times it's a good a thing to use your emotions in a fight, it can make you stronger only if you know how to control yourself and not get angry as easily. Otherwise you will always be like how you are now, beaten and wornout."

After Neon said that, Kokoa starts falling on to the ground. At that moment, Neon quickly slit his left wrist with his katana and quickly dashes to Kokoa and catches her with his right arm and puts his left wrist towards her mouth and tells her to drink it before the wound closes. At first, she resists it but later she became consumed with the smell of blood which she began blushing and drinking it slowly. The smell was so intense everybody started to get hungry for blood, which Neon chuckles and says "Don't worry you all will get your chances, in time."

After he said that, some of the girls lightly blushed. After Kokoa finished drinking Neon's blood. WHAM! She quickly punched his face hard enough that forced his head to turn from the impact. He chuckled and smiled.

"You got me Kokoa, that was sneaky but you are a strong vampire, I said I'll take you on seriously. But for now you still alittle worn out and you need some rest. You be back on your feet in an hour at least." He said as he starts carrying her bridal style.

He carries her to her family and Tsukune decides to carry her into her room, so Moka decides to go with Tsukune. So Moka and Tsukune left with Kokoa while everybody watches Neon and Akuha getting into their position. Neon takes off his button shirt so he is more loose than before and gets into his fighting stance.

"Alright Akuha, you're only gonna use the Jigen-Tou on me while I try out two things. Remember this fight will only be stopped when I say so or when Lord Shuzen says so." He tells her as he slit his left wrist again since the wound before was already healed. Blood began slowly dropping from his wrist and waits for Issa to begin the fight.

"Begin!" Issa yells, wondering what Neon is trying out. At that moment Akuha gets ready to use the Jigen-Tou and dashes multiple times towards Neon, at the same time Neon falls forward waiting for the moment to make his move. When he got low enough, he began quickly dashing towards and around Akuha while dropping his blood almost all over the ground then dashes towards Akuha and prepared his right arm for an ability he plans to use.

Everybody was confused on what Neon is planning on doing against Akuha's Jigen-Tou. Once Neon and Akuha got close, she attempts to slash him with her technique and he attempts to block that slash with his right arm. Once they collided, sparks started flying from the collided arms along with steam. Everybody was shocked with disbelief and amazed of Neon being able to block the Jigen-Tou from Akuha. Except Akuha was mad and confused about how he was able to block her technique.

"How! That's impossible, the Jigen-Tou is suppose to be able to cut anything in it's path. Unless. . ." She said with disbelief.

"That's right, I can perform the Jigen-Tou as well. I didn't know I could do it, but apparently I can." He said with a surprised look.

"Then what was the point with the blood on the ground?" She was still confused about that.

"Oh that? It's of the other thing I wanted to try out since you and I are close together." He replies as he flexes his left hand like he is holding a ball. Then spikes started rising from the blood spots and moving toward Akuha at blinding speed.

Issa's eyes widened and yell "That's enough!"

At that moment the spikes stopped and disappeared, which allowed Akuha and Neon to slowly walked back away from each other. Then Neon slowly started to breath heavier because of the amount of blood he gave Kokoa and the amount he used in that fight, it took a lot out of him. He was so worn out he slowly trembled to his knees. Which made Akasha and Kahula worried and rushed toward him to see if he is alright. They got Neon standing by putting both of his arms over their shoulders. Issa walked up to them and said to Neon.

"You are a lot stronger than I expected, but it seems you used to much blood. From healing one of my daughters and for attempting to use Blood Magic. Am I right to assume that, that was the first time for you to use that power?"

"Yes Lord Shuzen, it was my first time trying it." Neon replies.

Issa chuckles and was surprised about how well controlled it was on Neon's first attempt. He places his hand on Neon's right shoulder and said "You've impressed me when you fought my daughters, even though you haven't my wife yet. But I believe your parents would be proud of you."

Neon smiles and said "Thank you Lord Shuzen, I'm sure that they are as well. After I rest myself I'll get ready for my fight with Gyokuro."

"Actually, you don't need to fight her anymore unless you want to. You're welcome to stay here now." Issa said to Neon.

"Alright, I'm not gonna fight her any time soon. Not because I'm afraid of her or anything, it's because I wanna train a bit and get better control of my techniques and abilities so I don't end up like I am now." He replies with a small chuckle at the end.

"Heh, very well and admire your determination." Issa replies back with a smirk on his face.

"Thank you Lord Shuzen. After I rest a bit, may I go to where I use to live and pick up my stuff. It's in the human world, so I'll need a transportation to get me there." Neon replies hoping it's ok with Issa about living in the human world before.

Issa's face showed that he was alittle mad from hearing about the human world, but he replied "Very well, but your gonna have to seal yourself before you can go back to the human world, Akasha and I know a friend of ours that could prepare a seal for you. I'll have a limo ready to take you there and to where ever you use to live, when you're ready."

"Thank you again Lord Shuzen." Neon replies as Akasha and Kahula help him to his room for him the rest a bit.

Gyokuro was angry for not allow her a chance to kill Neon and the fact that he will be staying in the castle. But she kinda found a up side to him staying, so starts thinking and thought "_This could be used to my advantage, if I can get him to join Fairy Tale, then the plan to destroy that wretched human world can come into act. But I have to figure out a way to get him to join._"

**-Meanwhile-**

Tsukune and Moka have taken Kokoa to her room and set her down onto her bed so she can rest. Once they left her room, they looked out of a window to see what happened, but they only saw Neon being carried by Akasha and Kahula while Akuha follows them. Moka immediately assumed that Neon has lost and was injured.

"Heh, told you so." Moka said to Tsukune with a smirk of victory on her face.

Tsukune nervously chuckles and replied "Lets just see what happened before we start assuming things."

Moka sighs and replies "Alright, but before we go and check, can I have some of your blood? I kinda got hungry."

Tsukune chuckles while revealing his neck to Moka and replies "I'm not surprised, sure you can have some."

Moka moved closer to Tsukune and wrapped her arms around him passionately and gently bit his neck and starts drinking his blood slowly to enjoy the flavor. Once she finished drinking his blood they began heading toward where everybody is. Then they finally met up with everybody and decided to follow them to Neon's room. Once they got there, Akasha and Kahula seated Neon onto his bed. Once Neon was situated, Tsukune had to ask what happen. But Moka already beat Tsukune to the punch and asked "So will somebody tell us what happened? Did Akuha beat Neon or what?"

Neon and Akuha chuckled from the questions that Moka asked and by Tsukune's reaction that Moka asked before he did.

"Nobody won, Moka. I've said it before that I was just gonna test two things out. If you want to know what happened or what I did then ask just Akuha since she was the one against me." Neon replies and a hint a amusement.

Moka and Tsukune turn from facing Neon to Akuha and was curious on what happen or what Neon wanted to test out.

"So what happened and what did he want to test out?" Tsukune asks Akuha with a curious look.

"Apparently, Neon can do the Jigen-Tou technique like I can which allowed him to block my technique. He can also do Blood Magic and did pretty well for his first try. He hasn't fought Gyokuro yet, but father was still impressed by his abilities and allow him to stay here." She replies to Tsukune and Moka who's eye widened as they were shocked with disbelief.

"I'll also admit that he is strong and I've misjudged him." She said out loud as she turns from Tsukune and Moka to Neon and bows to him.

"Neon, I'm sorry that I've misjudged you and you have my vote as well on letting you stay here. She said while bowing to him.

"Heh, please don't bow to me Akuha and I accept your apology, if you just call me Neo. That goes for everybody else, just call me Neo." He tells everybody in the room which everybody nods.

"But wait, if that's what happened then why do you look really worn out?" Moka asks Neon.

"Well Blood Magic requires a set amount of blood for it to work, but Neo used too much of his blood than needed to do it since he didn't exactly know how much blood he only need for it to use." Akasha explains to Moka.

"But even if he used a lot, he should still have a fair amount of blood left" Tsukune also explained to Akasha.

"It's because he gave me some of his blood to heal my wounds, but I kinda drank too much since it was so delicious and I couldn't resist." A voice said out loud.

Everybody turn to see who said that and it was Kokoa leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed and slightly blushing.

"I'm sorry I accidentally drank too much of your blood, I just couldn't resist." She apologizes while she blushed face got redder than before.

Neon chuckles and replies "It's ok, I understand the feeling of tasting blood."

After everybody talked for awhile, Neon asked everybody in the room if they would like to go with him to the human world after he gets a seal.

"Moka and I are gonna go with you, so we can see some people we know from there." Tsukune replies to Neon.

"Alright, that's fine with me. How about everyone else?" Neon asks out loud.

"Sure I'll go with you, I was wondering where you use to live and see how your room looked like." Kahula replies.

"Sure why not, gets me something to do and gets me out of this castle." Kokoa replies with a small grin.

"Originally I would say no, but I am curious to see myself what kind of life you had before." Akuha replies while crossing her arms.

"I would be delighted to go with you, Neo" Akasha replies with a smile on her face.

"Alright, that's great to hear, if you all don't mind I would like to talk to Tsukune and Moka alone for a bit." Neon asks out loud.

Moka and Tsukune looked at each other confused and nodded back at Neon. Then everybody left the room and wondering what Neon wanted to talk to Moka and Tsukune about. Once Neon, Tsukune, and Moka were alone, Neon began to ask Tsukune something that caught him off guard.

"So Tsukune, what were you before you became a vampire?" Neon asked with his arms crossed.

Tsukune sighed and replied "I was originally human until Moka turned me into a second born vampire. How did you know I wasn't a pureblood?"

"I had a feeling that you weren't a pureblood, by how you acted before I fought Kokoa and your alittle bit too nice to be a pureblood, no offense Moka." Neon said hoping no to get hit by Moka.

"None taken" Moka replies while she slowly shakes her head.

"Don't get me wrong Tsukune, it doesnt matter to me if you're a pureblood or not, I was just curious that's all. So Moka, what is it that you want to ask me since now we are alone." Neon said to Tsukune and turns his face from Tsukune to Moka.

"Alright, what is your reason for wanting to stay here? I mean no disrespect, but you're a hybrid and u want to stay in a pureblooded vampire's castle, that kinda has made me feel quite uneasy and wondering if you're scheming something." Moka replies while being cautious.

"Heh, alright there are several reasons why I want to stay here. First, I don't really belong in the human world since I'm a demon and a vampire hybrid. Second, I need a seal to hide my true self, just in case I have to stay in the human world, and I won't get discovered and cause any kind of trouble for us monsters. Third, I wanna find out what my parents were like since I've never really met them. Fourth, I'm looking for something which I will not talk about it anytime soon. Lastly, I'm tired of being treated like a freak and just want to fit in better even though I'm a monster, but I also want to be somewhere I can train with without hurting any humans since I know a few people there also. But believe me when I say that it wasn't intentional to be found by your mother, Moka." Neon explained with a slight sad look on his face.

Moka already knew what it felt like, being treated badly being humans. At first she use to hate humans but she was glad that she met Tsukune, which got her to believe that not all humans are bad. She grasps her chain from her choker fo a bit and walks over to Neon and gave him a hug, which surprised Neon a lot.

"I understand how you feel about being treated badly by humans, since it has happened to me before I met Tsukune." Moka says gently to cheer up Neon.

Neon hugged her back and said "Thank you, I'm glad somebody understands how I feel."

Later on Neon, Moka, and Tsukune talked about everything that Moka and Tsukune have been through, how they met each other, and how they met their friends. Which surprised Neon about everything that they went through just to get to where they are now.

"Do you guys think I could meet Ruby and maybe Yukari, if it's possible?" Neon asks with a curious face.

"Uh sure, we can see her when go to Youkai Academy to get your sel. But why do you need to meet her?" Moka asks wondering why Neon wants to met Ruby.

"Because I need a witch to help me train with my powers. Since my demon half is very similar to witches/warlocks that can perform spells and stuff, except we don't use wands or staffs. She can also help me with my Blood Magic and demon powers, while I'll train you guys with my vampire powers." Neon explains.

"Alright, sounds reasonable. We'll leave once your ready." Tsukune replies.

After they talked a bit more, it was getting late so Moka and Tsukune decides to leave Neon's room and head to bed. Then he decides to change to get ready for bed. A few minutes after Neon gets into bed, he hears a slight knock on the door and said "Come in."

The door slowly opens and Akasha slowly walks in with only wearing her night gown and blushing while she looks at Neon looking a her.

Neon blushed and asked "What is it Akasha, do you need something?"

"Uh Neo, will it be alright with you if I sleep on the same bed as you, tonight? Its been so long since I had someone to keep me company, it's kinda lonely. If you're not ok with it, I understand and I'll head back into my room." She asks while she continues blushing.

"Um sure, you can sleep here tonight." He replies while he still blushes.

Akasha closes the door with a smile and said "Thank you Neo, I'll try not to try anything on you. Before we go to sleep, can I please have a sip of your blood."

"Heh, sure but just a sip and I'm sorry if for some reason I do something while your drinking my blood." He replies while Akasha moves toward him to drink his blood.

Once Akasha got close enough, she moved closer to Neon's neck and gently bit him. When she bit him, he very began breathing heavily and blushing more while he moves his left arm around her back and his right hand at the back her head, forcing her to have more and she began to slightly dig some of her nails into Neon's back. While she was drinking his blood, she almost felt like she was in heaven and doesn't want to leave, but she knew she had to stop or else she would suck him dry.

After Akasha pulled herself away, she said "Thank you for your blood, Neo. It's really delicious."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, goodnight Akasha." He replies.

"Goodnight Neo, I'll see you in the morning." She replies back.

They got them comfortable with their backs facing each other, they began to fall asleep. Then Akasha turns over towards Neon and wraps her arm around Neon and falls asleep.

**-End of Chapter 2-**

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait, so what do you think of the chapter. Please review and tell what you think of it. If you don't like the story then don't read it anymore or review it. If you don't like how I write this then don't read it otherwise deal with. Other then that, I hope you enjoy the story so far. I'll try to get the Chapter 3 done quicker.


	3. Announcement

**Announcement**

**I am sorry to say this but this story is coming to a halt, since there are some mistakes that needs to be fixed also some changes that needs to be made. **

**I'm gonna change the story but I'm gonna keep some of the stuff from this story, but not alot.**

**I might be adding a character into the story, but I don't know yet. **

**The title is gonna be different.**

**I'm sorry for people who like this story but don't worry, hopefully the one I'm restarting is gonna be better before.**

**I have some things I want to say, for some of the reviews I got before. First, sorry for some of the author notes I did. Second, I wasn't trying to make this story like Mary Sue or whatever, I was just writing this story out of MY ideas that I thought were cool. Also last but not least, cut me some slack, like I've said several times that this is my first fanfic so I'm new to this and still am. **

**This is the third and final time, I'm restarting this story so hopefully it'll be. Once I get the first chapter done, ill erase this story and post the newer and hopefully better version.**

**So while I'm working on it, I'm asking if you're willing to be nice enough to give me some advice or hints on how to write it so it'll be better. Please do it by reviewing. Please.**


End file.
